El Grandísimo Idiota
by Cronicas Del Huracan
Summary: Sé que soy idiota. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, ¿pero me puedes escuchar primero? Luego me atacas. Para Sediielovefan4ever


_¡Hola! Este fanfiction está dedicado a Sediielovefan4ever por su cumpleaños que fue el 21 de Agosto (¬.¬ see, y recién lo subo, no me extraña que me odies Pame), pero dejando de lado todo eso, lo hice con mucho cariño y tú eres una amiga genial, ¡Te quiero mucho, Osita de Felpa!_

_Nota: la historia está situada después de la muerte de Voldemort, es decir, que siguen en el colegio, ya saben, ellos volvieron a Hogwarts (espero que esto ya lo sepan, sino es spoiler, lo siento)._

_Nota 2: (spoiler) Los que hayan visto la película de la segunda parte de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, podrán ver que Lavender Brown, muere, sin embargo en el libro no. Sólo para no causar confusiones quiero aclarar que aquí, ella no está muerta, y que está en la escuela porque repitió de grado xD._

—Iré a estudiar al Jardín — anunció mientras se levantaba de la mesa del Gran Comedor.

Sus amigos asintieron la cabeza con vagancia. Aún les costaba asumir que Hermione estudiara los sábados, pero en parte los aliviaba, porque significaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando Harry y Ron terminaron de desayunar, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

— ¿Te apetece un partido de Quidditch? —preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Harry titubeó antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, Ron. He quedado con Ginny y…

— ¡Ah! Está bien. Apresúrate, se pone como una furia cuando la hacen esperar.

El pelinegro sonrió un poco arrepentido y se marchó. El Weasley se dejó caer en el sillón, mientras soltaba un suspiro, ahora sí que se iba a aburrir.

Decidió entonces, ir a pasear por el Castillo, y mientras subía y bajaba escaleras y recorría pasillos, dejó que sus pensamientos lo embriagaran.

De todas formas era muy probable que Harry saliera en una hermosa mañana con su hermana, así como él debería salir con Herm… En realidad, no eran nada, desde que se habían besado apasionadamente aquella vez, no había sucedido ninguna novedad entre ellos. En más, apenas se dirigían la palabra.

De todas formas, estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos; la amaba con locura, a la castaña de ojos color ámbar y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella.

Pero era un idiota. Sí, un grandísimo idiota. Ahora no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por conseguirla, y él no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella y se quedaba ahí, caminado como un imbécil, sin hacer nada.

Llegó sin querer, al Jardín, donde vio a Lavender Brown que se le acercó corriendo. Bueno, esa chica era bonita, pero, en su opinión, era mil veces más bonita Hermione.

— ¡Ron! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó muy coqueta.

—Muy bien, gracias — de acuerdo, eso le había dado asco.

— ¿No crees que necesitas diversión? —su tono había pasado a uno muy meloso y pícaro. Qué asco. No tendría que a ver desayunado recientemente.

—Lavender, ya sabes que lo nuestro ha terminado —contestó cansado.

—Pero podemos empezar de nuevo, desde cero. —y lo besó. No recordaba que besar a Lavender sería tan terrible y asqueroso. No estaba seguro del porqué. ¡Oh, sí! Ya recordaba, porque besar a Hermione Jean Granger había sido genial, recordaba que se sentía vivo, y esos labios eran tan dulces como esos ojos…

Al recordar los ojos de Hermione, reaccionó y se separó de Lavender. Le dirigió una mirada fría y se marchó de nuevo a la Sala Común, no sin antes soltarle un par de amenazas.

Pero, ¿qué diablos era lo que veía? ¿Harry abrazando a Hermione? Ese tipo sí que no perdía el tiempo. ¡Jugaba a dos puntas! Mujeriego.

Enfurecido se dirigió directo a Harry y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces, Ronald? — ¿Y lo defendía?

Más enojado que nunca, miró a Hermione, pero su expresión se suavizó para tornarse preocupada; ¿había estado llorando?

Sin embargo, la castaña huyó corriendo de allí.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a Harry, que estaba en el suelo y con la nariz rota. Vaya, no había calculado bien su fuerza.

— ¿La lastimaste? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No! Tú la lastimaste. ¿De vedad te crees que yo te traicionaría y saldría con Hermione? ¿De verdad me crees capaz, Ron?

—Lo siento, Harry, no debí haber dudado de ti— se disculpó avergonzado — ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

—No importa —le contestó, sonriente, indicando que ya había hecho las paces.

La cuestión era, ¿qué le había hecho a Hermione?

Entonces recordó; "_Iré a estudiar al Jardín" _ eso era lo que ella había dicho esa mañana, en el desayuno.

¡Diablos!

Sin dar explicaciones a Harry, echó a correr como nunca, ¿dónde se habría metido? Recorrió todo el castillo, hasta que recordó que el lugar que más adoraba Hermione era, sin duda, la biblioteca.

Llegó ahí en cuestión de minutos, bueno, ¿quién sabe? Era posible que hubiera tardado un año y medio, y él, no se hubiera dado cuenta. La cosa es, que llegó y la encontró sollozando contra un estante.

—Hermione, yo…

— ¡Cállate! Estoy cansada de ti, ¡eres un idiota, un gran idiota!

Ya sabía que era idiota, pero que lo dijera Hermione, era mil veces peor.

_Bésala._

¿Que la besara?

_¡Bésala, bésala!_

La besaré.

Dio tres pasos, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Aquello no se podía comparar con el beso de Lavender, esto debía ser el Paraíso.

La chica no se resistió, en más, le correspondió con furia y anhelo, se deseaban tanto…

El beso furioso fue tornándose dulce y un poco más romántico, hasta que por falta de aire se vieron obligados a separarse.

Sin perder el contacto, Ron murmuró:

—Sé que soy idiota. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, ¿pero me puedes escuchar primero? Luego me atacas.

_Y… ¡fin! Espero que les haya gustado, críticas, tomatazos, halagos, ¡todo es bien recibido! :3 Se despide, su fiel amiga, Ana__._


End file.
